wamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spoken Word: A text-book of speech composition
Abstract: This wiki page will explore the main topics discussed in this textbook of speech composition about spoken word. As a proper art form, spoken word can be used as a method of motivation and can take a major role in these author’s lives. There are many aspects that go into putting one together as well as executing it properly, we will dig deeper what the text says about the subject. Information: This textbook was published in 1932 by William Norwood Brigance; a professor of speech at Wabash College. The textbook itself is divided into seven chapters that touch up on distinct topics that surrounds spoken word pieces. As the title dictates, as a form of art, spoken word is relevant to many authors’ lives as well as the audience’s. The chapters in this book are, the speaker’s personal problems, the seven lamps of speech development, the speech purpose, the divisions of speech, the psychology of gaining acceptance, the style of the spoken word, and the forms of address. The speaker’s problems that seem to be the most obvious are general preparation, choosing the subject to do, and of course, mastering that subject. These seem to be the most introductory when it comes down to analyzing preparation for a spoken word, but indeed are one of the most important. The seven lamps are as follows; choose the definite response, consider the audience, phrase the demand for the desired response into an impelling proposition, support this proposition by selecting the main heads which touch off the springs of response in your audience, arrange these heads into the most effective order for the audience, develop each main head according to the attitude of the audience, and lastly, express your thoughts in the most effective possible style. Another important aspect to writing the speech is to have a dedicated purpose. The audience wants to know the importance of it and ultimately the author must have an aim on what they want to get at. Dividing the speech is also vital to delivering the piece as the next chapter dictates. One must make sure to have proper structure with a steady flow from introduction to conclusion and to keep the audience engaged and entertained. Gaining acceptance also goes along these lines as you want to keep interest in your speech and be able to have the entire audience relate. One of the more unique features is also the style the respective author chooses. The vocabulary, vividness, rhythm, these are many different unique aspects that goes into contributing an author’s style, and one must choose to pick their style according to the subject. Lastly, the way of addressing the piece plays a significant role in how the audience takes it in. It can be in a way of a motivational speech to get the audience persuaded and ready to take action, or maybe cruel ideas that gives the audience this dark, horror-like feeling towards themselves or others. Keywords: Audience Speech Citations: Brigance, William Norwood. The Spoken Word; a Text-book of Speech Composition. New York: F.S. Crofts, 1927. Print.